Generally one of the objects of the structural design of an umbrella is to provide a user convenience in opening, closing, and storing the umbrella. To facilitate carrying and storing an umbrella, the umbrella would take minimized volume as it is in a closed state. There have been many improvements made in umbrella frames to achieve the object but few of proposals about the rods are provided to further reduce the length of a closed umbrella.
In view of the aforementioned, the primary object of the invention is to provide an umbrella handle structure that is adaptable to umbrellas of various types and that comprises a locking mechanism to reduce the length of folded umbrellas by shortening the distance between the handle and the runner to the greatest extent thereby attaining the minimization of the length.
The structure, features, and advantages of the invention will now be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.